Batman: Knight of Vengeance
Batman Knight of Vengeance Season 2 Episode summaries (Live Action Series Episode 1. “Robin no more” The episode starts up where the last season ended, with Batman finding Jason Todd. Batman decides to take him in. Time skip to six months, Bruce and Dick have a fight in the Batcave, which makes Dick leave. Barbara decides to leave as well, and this leaves Bruce angry because he just lost his sidekicks. Alfred tells Bruce he can train Jason to be the new Robin. Meanwhile, Jonathan Crane would be in hiding since his appearance in season 1. He would decide to make more fear gas, so Gotham’s people can live in fear. As that happens, Bruce would train Jason to be the next Robin. Meanwhile ,Crane would attack the GCPD. And Bruce would immediately suit up as Batman and head there. Episode 2. “The New Boy Wonder” Bruce would upgrade his Bat suit, as Jason would think of a design of the new Robin. Alfred would help Jason, while Bruce would continue to train him. Six months later, Jason would become the new boy wonder, as him and Batman take down some thugs Episode 3. “Deathstroke” The episode starts with Slade and his men arriving in Gotham to talk with Crane. Back at the Wayne Manor, Jason and Bruce talk about being a better hero. Bruce promises he will keep Jason safe, no matter what. Meanwhile, Slade attacks GCPD, and Bruce and Jason head there immediately. Episode 4 “Nightwing” Jason and Bruce, beaten up from their fight last episode, head back to the Batcave as Crane goes to Arkham Asylum to plan his next move. Meanwhile, Two face blows up Wayne Tech, as he tries to get away he is stopped by Dick Grayson now going by Night-wing. Episode 5. “Bane” Dorrance is recruited by Crane to kill Batman. Dorrance agrees with the job. Meanwhile, Dick heads to the Batcave, as Bruce is surprised see him. He asks where Barbara is just as Dick says where Barbara is, the bat computer alerts Bruce of a man at a chemical plant. Bruce suits up as Batman, with Robin and Nightwing. Back at the GCPD, Gordon is kidnapped and has the fear gas injected into him by Crane. Meanwhile, Robin, Batman, and Night wing fight Dorrance. The fight ends with Dorrance injecting him with acid steroids into himself as he gets away. Episode 6. “Halloween part 1” It is the night of Halloween, and Bruce has been searching for Gordon for the past few weeks now. Meanwhile, Dick talks to Jason about being Robin. Crane at an old part of Arkham where he would be keeping Gordon, reveal his plans to him to kill Batman and spread fear gas all around Gotham tonight. It cuts back to Batman driving in the Batmobile still searching for Gordon, but the bat mobile is rammed by an unknown car. When Batman gets out of the car, it would be revealed it was none other then Joker. A fight starts between the two, and the fight ends when Two face attacks Batman and knocks him out. The episode concludes with Bruce Wayne tied up next to Gordon. Episode 7. “Halloween Part 2” Bruce wakes up next to Gordon, as Gordon tells Bruce what Crane's plans are. Meanwhile, Two Face and Joker would be targeting specific areas for the fear gas in Gotham City. Jason and Dick head out to find Batman. Bruce and Gordon try to escape but are stopped by Crane. Bruce fights Crane as Gordon goes to find The bat gear. The fight ends with a chase and Bruce is surrounded by Crane and his soldiers. Gordon runs to Bruce and hands him some of his bat gear but is stopped, mid way since not all the gear is given just about as Crane as about to kill them both. Bruce calls the batplane and quickly grabs the bat grapple as him and Gordon grapple to the bat plane it flies off. Episode 8. “Halloween Part 3” Bruce and Gordon arrive at the Batcave as Dick, and Jason show up where Bruce explains to Dick, Jason, and Alfred Scarecrow's plan. Meanwhile, Scarecrow breaks Harley out of Arkham Asylum and recruits Bane. Back at the Batcave , Bruce needs a new bat suit and calls Lucius Fox who has not been seen in three years ago. As Lucius heads to the bat cave he makes him a new batsuit. The episode ends with Scarecrow placing more fear gas Episode 9 “Halloween Part 4” The episode starts off with kids trick or treating. As we get an appearance from Barbara, she heads to the Batcave. She explains that Crane captured her and injected her with the fear gas. She also explains how it took her weeks to get the fear away from her system. As Lucius finishes the new Bat suit, Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin all suit up to stop Scarecrow. Episode 10 “Halloween Part 5” (Mid season finale) Its almost 10 PM and Scarecrow is about to spread the gas, the Bat family has to stop him. Meanwhile, Batman stops the spread of the gas or at least he thinks he did. When Batman, Robin, Nightwing,and Batgirl head out to confront Crane a huge fight starts near the end of the battle. Crane reveals he put gasses in old parts of Gotham that Bruce did not know about as Crane clicks the trigger, half of Gotham is infected by the fear gas. The episode ends with Crane escaping and planing his next attack. Episode 11 “Why so serious?” It's been a week since the gas spread to half of Gotham, and Bruce is tracking down Crane the best he can. Meanwhile, Joker prepares to kill Batman, and heads to Gotham. Bruce suits up as Batman, and battles Joker. The episode ends with Joker hiding in the woods, looking at Jason Todd. Episode 12 “Freeze” Freeze, returns to Gotham after his defeat during Batman's first year. He has returned to get revenge and find a cure for his wife. Freeze attacks Robin and Jason holds his own. Meanwhile, Nightwing and Batgirl are talking about the events recently, as they go back to Gotham they help Jason take down Freeze. Freeze angry with his defeat again attacks Wayne manor, and reveals to Bruce how he found out he is the Batman and attacks Bruce and his family. Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and Jason take down Freeze. Crane comes out of the shadows and attacks. The episode ends with Batman looking at the bat single in the rain. Episode 13. “I am the Knight“ Scarecrow enlists the help of Deadshot, and he attacks the Gotham bank causing a distraction. Meanwhile, Crane hatches a plan to kill Batman for good. At the Batcave, Bruce gets an alert of the attack at the bank. He suits up as Batman. Bruce heads to the bank and battles Deadshot. Meanwhile, Crane attacks Wayne Manor battling Dick, Jason and , Barbara. Crane injects Barbara with the fear toxin and injuries her. Dick is in rage, and goes at Crane with no plan. Meanwhile, Batman defeats Deadshot. He returns to the manor to find Barbara and Dick on the floor, along with Jason stabbed in his arm, and Alfred on the ground knocked out. He is attacked from the back by Crane, and injects him with fear toxin. Ending on a cliff hanger. Episode 14. ”No more Batman” Bruce wakes up still having the fear in his system. He sees his worst fears, losing Dick, losing Barbara, and losing Alfred, along with Jason. As Crane continues to mock Bruce, he then sees the alley where his parents were killed, as it brings back memories like any other. Episode 15 “Welcome Back…“ Bruce wakes up and realizes that he lost…Meanwhile the rest are healed from the fear gas, just as news of Batman’s defeat spreads. Bruce slowly starts to drift away. Crane makes his way to GCPD…as he captures Gordon…And orders, if Batman does not show in the next 24 hours, Gordon and Gotham City will fall. Episode 16 “Days like any other” Two Face attacks Gotham as its only been an hour since the last episode. Bruce has no idea of Crane wanting Batman in the next 24 hours, Batman goes out and stops Two face. Episode 17 “Friends or foe” Bruce realizes what’s going on, and Selina shows up to comfort him. Bruce and Selina suit up to find Crane, ending up at Arkham. Meanwhile, Jason Todd ends up fighting Crane and barely escapes…The episode ends with Joker looking at Jason Todd Episode 18 “I am Batman Part 1” Bruce suits up as Batman and heads out to find Gordon with Selina. Meanwhile, Nightwing and Barbara are tasked with taking down Crane's strong holds, which they eventually do.Batman and Catwoman arrive to find Gordon but it’s a trap, which leads to a fight taking up most of the third half of the episode. The fight ends with Robin jumping in saving Jim, and Batman and Crane falling off the tower. Episode 19 “I am Batman Part 2” Batman and Crane fall off the tower. As Bruce grapples them to safety. Bruce has no choice but to save Crane from the fall, because the one rule is no killing. As Bruce and Crane get up Batman is injected with fear toxin. As Scarecrow prepares to unleash the fear toxin all over Gotham City. Nightwing, And Batgirl are on their way to stop all the fear toxin bombs. They do but the last one is harder then it seems and takes them sometime. The episode ends with Jason walking into a place thinking more of Crane's henchmen are there. But he ends up being captured by The Joker. Episode 20 “I am the knight, I am vengeance, I am Batman” (Season finale) = Batman and Crane continue to fight, with Nightwing and Barbara joining the fight, hoping to take down Crane. Crane pushes Barbara off the tower making her fall 20 feet. Batman grapples at her trying to save her and it works but Barbara still hit some parts Of the ground. She is alive but injured, this is the moment Jim finds out Barbara is Batgirl. Batman and Nightwing are now enraged but Dick is more since Barbara is his girlfriend. Batman and Nightwing fight Crane with rage. The fights ends with Dick being shot in the side and leaning on the edge. Batman grabs Crane with him telling Bruce to drop him and let him fall to his death. Batman puts him down telling him even after everything he has done. He will never kill, and he has to face justice. Crane kicks Bruce off him and jumps off the tower himself falling to his death. After seeing this Bruce is scared. When Batman And Nightwing get down, Gordon tells them Barbara is going to be OK. Just as Gordon is about to yell at Batman for not telling him Barbara is Batgirl, Batman gets a message from the Joker saying he has Robin. Bruce gets on is bat bike speeding there immediately. But It’s to late and holds Jason in his arms as he lays dead having been beaten to death with a pipe. =